Cupid
by MaryMMC
Summary: What happens when Silena tries to make Annabeth date someone? AU. No demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a new sotry, even if I shouldn't be writing one since I can barely keep up with updating the ones I already started, but the idea came into my mind and I just couldn't resist! Hope you like it!**

**Me: I own everything! *evil laughter***

**Nico: No. No you don't.**

**Me: *sad face***

**Cupid: Chapter One – Another date**

Annabeth Chase really loved her friend Silena. She really did. But right then, she wanted to take her friend by her beautiful dark hair and trow her of her dorm window.

Annabeth was the kind of girl who was great without a man in her life, thank you very much. But of course Silena couldn't bear that.

Silena had started dating a boy named Charles Beckendorf a year ago, and since then, she started to pull up several surprise dates for Annabeth. And yes, they were 'surprise' dates because Annabeth never knew about them until she had, like, an hour to get ready to go.

But Annabeth had to admit that was a smart strategy from her friend, seeing as she would never agree to go on another date with another boy she didn't know under any other circunstance.

So there she was again, getting ready with the help of Piper for her date tonight with Chad Miller. She was running around with Piper around her room, trying to find yet another outfit for her. Annabeth was really just running to help Piper getting her ready, since she stopped caring how she went on her 13th date.

Once Piper had found a beautiful short green dress, that went down just to her knees, with a bow on the waist, and took a pair of white high heels, Annabeth put them on and got out of the bathroom. Piper sighed.

"Your beautiful" she said, but not with the same emotion she had said it on the first 7 dates. Annabeth couldn't blame her. She let out a small smile.

"Thanks to you." she replied and sat down in front of the dressing table. Piper started to put Annabeth's hair into a high, loose bun, letting some curls framing the blond's face. Once she was done with it, she turned Annabeth to her and started to put very little make up on her, just the way she liked.

She must had seen the frown on Annabeth's face, because she sighed again and said: "I'm sorry for my sister's habits. That girl's gotta stop!"

Annabeth smiled. Piper and Silena were sister, and they couldn't be more different. While Silena was the girly, in love kind of girl, Piper was down to earth, even if her dad was a famous actor. Piper and Silena had the same mom, but different dads. Silen's dad owned a chocolate shop. Piper and Silena got chocolate frequently.

But still. If you saw both of them in the same room, you wouldn't think they were sisters. Probably because they had both the characterystics of their fathers. Silena was pale and had black hair, while Piper had a darker tone of skin and had brown hair, which was always in a brade, with feathers to decorate. The only thing the girls had in common was their big hearts and the fact they were so gentle to almost everyone they knew.

Piper finished Annabeth's make up quickly and smiled. "You're ready".

Annabeth sighed and got up. Not a minute after, there was a knock on the door of their dorm. It wasn't Chad. It was Thalia, their other roommate. She got in, kicked the door shut with her foot and crashed down on her bed. Annabeth was about to comment something when Thalia lifted a thinger.

"Talk to me in the morning, kay? Not one second before that." Piper and Annabeth stayed quiet.

They stood a few minutes until they both decided on seeing some TV while Chad didn't arrive. They watched a lot of TV. **(I really don't know if there are any Tvs in doorms, but in this one, it has, kay?)**

They were watching TV for half an hour and Chad still hadn't shown up.

"I can't believe that jerk stood you up" Piper said, annoyed.

"Well, atleast I won't have to bear any of his stupid jokes and…" Annabeth was about to reply when they heard another knock on the door.

Piper got up before her friend did, and openned the door, angryly. "Yes?"

"Is Annabell in there?" Chad asked dumbly. Annabeth got out from behind Piper and stopped in front of him.

"It's Annabeth, actually"

"Whatever"

Piper huffed and closed the door shut on his face. An 'oww' came from behind it.

"You are seriously going out with him?!" Piper asked, angry.

"Well, I don't have a choice, your sister already told him I was, and I don't like to stood people up like this… Even if it is this jerk" Annabeth pointed out.

Piper sighed again. "Okay, put if he does something stupid, I'll…"

"You won't do anything, okay, because I'll kill him before you get the chance" Annabeth heard Thalia say from across the room. She smiled and looked at Piper who smiled breafly and nodded. Annabeth put a hand on her friend's shoulder and got out of the dorm. Chad was still there, with his hand on his nose.

"Let's do this"

Annabeth regretted her decision the moment she saw where he was taking her.

"Abasketball game? Seriously?!" He looked at her like it was obvious he would take her there.

"Yeah! Jackson is competing today! I can't miss that!" he said and started walking toward the stadium. She huffed and walked along with him. After she had paid for her ticket, which was just ridiculous since she hated basketball, she and Chad went to their seats. At the start of the game a guy with black hair and a huge grin in his face appeared and everyone in the stadium got up and cheered, including Chad, who got up so fast he made her soda fall. Great. Just great.

The game started and even though Annabeth was having no fun at all, she had to admit the Jackson kid Chad had mentioned was pretty good. He seemed to really know what he was doing. At the end of the game, Chad dumped his soda on the guy in front of them, which was a really bad thing to do. The guy was huge and didn't like one bit of the soda on his shirt.

He started punching Chad's face and gave him what was probably going to be a black eye on the next day, and after a while some guys came to brake it off. Someone had to call the emergency and Chad was carried out of the stadium. The day just couldn't get any better, could it?

Annabeth waited until the stadium was almost empty when she got up to leave. But she found out she could get lost pretty easily in the stadium, seeing as she could never find the exit. She got into a corridor with a lot of doors, all of them closed and with the lights out. All but one of them. Number 3 was open.

The lights were on but no sound came from it, except from light footsteps. Annabeth reached the door and peeked inside. There was a shirtless guy inside. With black hair. she looked at the basketball uniform on the floor and saw the name Jackson on it. She knocked on the door lightly, but the boy was startled when he turned around.

The first thing she saw were his eyes. They were breath taking. Sea green.

"Umm, hi." he said. Annabeth blinked.

"Hi. I'm sorry to um… interrupt" she said and he quickly put a black shirt on. "I got kind of lost and I wondered if you could show me the exit?"

For a moment he just stared at her, his green eyes making her shiver lightly. Then he blinked and said, "Yeah, sure".

After he had put all of his things on a bag he turned the lights out and locked the door. He made a movement with his head so she would follow him. On their way out he put the keys on top of a desk and they finally leaved the stadium. They stopped in front of the doors of the stadium and just stood there for a while. The place was almost desert, which was kind of weird.

Jackson frowed and looked at her. "Are you waiting for someone or something?"

Annabeth shock her head in negative. "Actually no. My date was supposed to do that, but he got into a fight in the middle of the game and had to visit the hospital".

Jackson had to bite his lip to stop from laughting. Annabeth noticed that and punched his shoulder playfully. "Stop laughting! It's not funny!" she said and then saw him smirk at her. He was actually pretty handsome. His traces were filled with angles and his eyes just topped it all. She smiled and looked ahead: his eyes were kind of distracting her.

"Okay, it might be kind of funny" she said and he full on laughed and she couldn't help but join him. After the laughting fit stopped, he looked at her and motioned for her to follow him again and started walking toward him. He openned the door to what she supposed was his car and dropped the bag on the back seat than walked to the other side and openned the passenger seat and looked at her.

"Want a ride?" he asked as he mentioned towards the seat. He noticed she wasn't sure of what to do, so he gave her his best smile. That was all she needed after this date. She smiled shyly and got in the passenger seat. She watched as he smugly walked all the way over to the driver's seat and turned on the car and drove them out of there. She told him the adress to her university and was shocked when he said he was a student there too. They made a small talk until they finally arrived.

Percy, she found out that was his first name, accompanied her to her dorm and even dared to give her a kiss on the cheek. They said goodnight and departed. When she got inside her dorm, Piper was alredy out, so she just crashed her bed, with her dress still on and slept thinking about basketball players.

**So… Liked?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupid**

**Chapter**** 2 –**** Getting**** to**** know him**

The next morning, Annabeth woke up with a head ache. It was probably from hearing Chad screaming at her ear the entire game from last night. Ugh. Last night was terrible. Probably the worst guy Silena ever set her up with, which was weird, because she had a good taste on guys.

The only good thing about last night was… well, Percy.

He had been really sweet, considering he had given her a ride back to her dorm and they had never met before. Yep, he was a cool guy.

She stopped thinking for a while, when she heard Piper's alarm clock go off. Annabeth always thought it was kind of weird how she'd always get up one minute before it started ringing. Piper lazily threw her arm to the right, to turn off the alarm clock, but since she had her eyes close, she wasn't exactly succeeding.

Suddenly, while Annabeth watched amusedly at the scene in front of her, a white pillow went flying straight towards Piper's face.

"Turn this shit off!" said Thalia from the other side of the room. She hated getting up early.

"I'm trying!" said Piper from her bed.

Annabeth got up from her bed and went to her closet. "You know, it would be easier if you just opened your eyes, Piper"

Piper groaned and just unplugged the thing. You could hear Thalia groaning from her bed.

"You guys really aren't morning people." Annabeth said smiling.

"Well, I'm surprise you are so happy this morning, Annie" Piper said, using the nickname she knew Annabeth hated.

"I'm not happy" she said.

"Seriously, after twelve years of knowing you, I kind of learned how to tell how you feel, Annabeth. You're really happy. And that leaves me kind of confused, because you're usually annoyed when you come back from a date."

"Well, maybe I just forgot about it."

"Yeah right" said Thalia from her bed, and this time, Annabeth was the one who threw the pillow at her. "Shut up, Thalia."

"Seriously, what happened at the date?"

"Well, Chad took me to…" And then Annabeth started to tell Piper and Thalia what had happened, with both of them stopping her from time to time to say: "He took you to a basketball game?!" and "How hard did he punch him?".

By the time the story was finished, they were already arriving their classes. Thalia and Annabeth headed to English, while Piper went to French.

The day passed and at the end of the day, she went to Art, which her friend Rachel had made her enter. When she got inside, she went to sit at her chair and waited the teacher to get in the class. When Mrs. Schneider got inside the room, Annabeth opened her notebook and started sketching a pair of eyes, when she went to color them, she noticed she was about to pick up one of the fifty color pencils she had. Green. Sea-green, to be exact. She blushed and put the pencil down and closed the notebook, right when the door opened.

Mrs. Schneider got inside the classroom, and she had company.

The boy next to the Art teacher had jet black hair that went a little bit over his eyes, which were sea-green, and breathtaking. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his muscles, was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and black sneakers. When he turned to look at the class, his eyes travelling the room, he saw her. He looked at her and smirked. He excused himself to Mrs. Schneider and walked toward her.

"Hey you."

"Hey. Huum, no offense, but, since when are you into art?"

"How would you know if I am into art or not?"

"Well, from our talk yesterday" she said, already blushing. "You didn't mention it when we talked about our likes and dislikes."

"Well, I kind of like art, but I'm here more to run away from Ms. Dodds. That woman is so creepy."

Annabeth smiled. Percy's eyes went to the empty chair beside her. "Huum is anyone here or…"

"Oh! No! Please sit." she said, maybe a little too fast. Damn it, what the hell was she doing?

"So…" Percy started saying but the teacher started talking, so he made a signal like 'tell you later'.

When Annabeth turned to look at the board behind Mrs. Schneider, she saw the teacher had written 'Portraits'.

"Okay class, today you will work with partners, so, if you haven't yet, I suggest you say hi to the person on side, because you'll be working together for the rest of the year."

Annabeth looked at Percy and saw him looking at her too, waving goodbye. Annabeth chuckled and waved back.

"You will be doing a portrait of your partner. I want you to make the best portrait you can. Not only the person itself, but how she feels, what she represents. Okay? You can start now."

Annabeth and Percy took their materials out and started sketching. But Annabeth was having a hard time trying to sketch Percy. This shouldn't be happening since she had made a lot of sketches of people. Maybe it was his eyes. They were really distracting and green and delicate and… Well, now you get the point.

It was just the way those green eyes travelled through her features and made her blush. Sometimes he would look at her eyes or lips and would smile. Annabeth didn't know if she wanted to know why.

After her third time ripping the paper out and throwing it at the trashcan, Mrs. Schneider walked to them and turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, my dear, are you having any difficulties?"

Annabeth saw Percy turn back to his sketch and smirk.

"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Schneider." Annabeth smiled politely.

"Have you tried your technique?"

"Huum, no. But it's okay, I can do it."

Mrs. Schneider just shrugged it off and walked back to the other students.

When Annabeth's pencil was about to hit the blank sheet of paper, she heard Percy talk to her.

"You have a technique?" Annabeth nodded.

"Well… why don't you use it? It would make it easier, right?"

"It's just… never mind. It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's okay."

"I insist."

Annabeth sighed. "I touch them."

"What?"

"Before I start making a sketch I touch the thing I need to draw."

"You just called me a thing?"

"Ugh, just forget it. I'm going to make a proper sketch."

"I don't mind."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Don't mind what?"

"You touching me. I can take it. Here," he said putting his unfinished sketch and pencil on the table, since they were sitting one in front of the other to get a better vision. He opened his arms wide, like a bird and smiled. "I'm all yours."

Annabeth blushed and put her hands on his arm and brought them down, so his hands were resting in his lap. Annabeth blushed.

"You don't have to do this, you know." she whispered, leaning a bit.

Percy leaned a bit too, to copy her, and whispered: "It's okay."

Annabeth sighed again and raised her hands to his face, while he closed his eyes. Soon, Annabeth closed hers too, to concentrate on the feeling of his face. Oh, the things she did for art.

She brushed her fingers through his face, feeling his cheeks, chin, lips… She was especially slow at the lips. Huum… funny.

Then she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She cleared her throat and took her hands away from his face. "Thanks"

She turned around to start sketching again, but Percy held her hand before she could.

"Can I try too?"

"Huum, sure."

So he put his fingers on her face. Her nose, forehead, lips, ears, lips, chin, lips, cheeks and lips again. Annabeth started wondering if her lips were weird or something. He just spent a long time on her lips. That sounded weird.

He then took one hand out, but leaved the other on her cheek, cupping it. Annabeth, without intending to, leaned in his hand, enjoying his warmth.

That boy was driving her crazy.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. Then she noticed Mrs. Schneider looking side-eyed to them, with an eyebrow raised. Annabeth snapped back to reality and gently took Percy's hand in hers, and tore it apart from her face.

"I hope it helped."

"Sure did" he said with a small smile.

Only then Annabeth realized she was still holding his hand. She let it go and took her paper and pencil again.

And so, the Art class passed, with a mixture of glances.

**A/N: Thank the gods, it's over. I had to use my stock of creative juices to produce this chapter, so it wasn't easy. Unfortunately, right now, I'm starting to obsess more about Sam and Freddie from iCarly. Talking of which, if you're a fan of them too, go read my stories of them!**

**To the readers of Heart Attack: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated that story for ages! But I will as soon as possible!**

**To the readers of Healing: I'm working on a chapter, so don't worry, you won't have to wait for too long!**

**So… that's it! Thank you for reading!**

**Pleaseeeeee review?**


End file.
